


One Weird Little Begin

by KidJustice1994



Series: One Little Weird Family [1]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Joey Tribbiani, Bisexual Phoebe Buffay, Bisexual Rachel Green, EpisodeFics, F/F, F/M, Friends (TV) Season 1, Gay Chandler Bing, Joey and Chandler have a daughter which is my oc, Lesbian Monica Geller, M/M, Ross is also kind of Homophobic, Ross is the only one Straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidJustice1994/pseuds/KidJustice1994
Summary: The gang is navigating as LGBTQ+ life in NYC. There Chandler Bing a psychiatrist , Joey Tribbiani a actor and there 4 year old daughter Jasmine Bing-Tribbiani a happy young little family. Monica Geller a closet lesbian & Ross Geller how wife left him for a woman, two siblings with a strict conservative christian up bring. Phoebe Buffay a bisexual, wiccan, and healer how is a bit odd yet lovable. And Rachel Green a spoiled young woman how left her Fiancé at the alter and is questioning her own feelings. With side character of Janice Litman, Joey cousin and one of Chandler best friend, Carol Willick Ross ex wife, and Susan Bunch Carol new partner and Janice close friend.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani, Monica Geller/Rachel Green
Series: One Little Weird Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092575
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	One Weird Little Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead On Arrival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673101) by [superangsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superangsty/pseuds/superangsty). 



  
Monica and Phoebe sat in the ‘Central Perk’ coffee shop talking and drooling about a beautiful woman over at one of the tables, when Joey and Chandler came in with there 4 year old adopted daughter Jasmine. It was a little after 2pm on a Saturday which meant Jasmine just woke up from her nap.

“Ello, Auntie Monica and Auntie Phoebe.” Jasmine said in her cute little kid voice with a thick Filipino accent. Chandler and Joey just had adopted her from the Philippines 7 months ago.

Jasmine climbed up on the couch between the two women. Chandler sat on the arm of the couch while Joey got them two coffees, a chocolate milk and some cookies. 

They talked for a few minutes before Monica brought up the fact she had a date that night.

“Wow. Nice.” said Joey with a head nod as he gave Chandler his coffee and Jasmine her chocolate milk and a cookie.

“Not that kind of date, Joey.” Monica replied.

“Oh, sorry.” said Joey. Monica could feel her friends felt bad for her and she did appreciate them for that.

“So, what’s this guy like, and where did you meet him?” Chandler asked.

“There is nothing to tell. Just some guy I work with.” Monica said.

“Come on your going out with a guy, there’s got to be something wrong with him.” Joey responded.

“So does he have a hump. A hump and a hairpiece.” Chandler joked.

“Joey,” Monica said giving him a glare. 

“What,” Joey responded, “All I am saying is you pick guys that have something wrong with them so your parents don’t make you merry them.”

Monica nodded knowing exactly what Joey was talking about. “He’s okay, I don’t know a lot about him besides he is a wine Stuart at my work. But as always my parents are still going to decide if I should marry him, because they run my f*cking life.” she continued bitterly. 

“No swearing in front of the kid.” Chandler and Joey said at the same time, looking at Jasmine eating a cookie kicking her feet total oblivious to what was inappropriately said. 

“Wait. Does he eat chalk?” Phoebe asked.

“No, I don’t think so.” Monica responded very confused.

“It’s just I don’t want you to have the same problem I had with Carl.” Phoebe said ending with a oh.

“Everybody relax. It’s not even a real date. It’s just two people going out to dinner and not having sex.” Monica said emphasizing the last part.

“Sounds like a date to me, at least the last 7 months.” Chandler commented. 

“What about the last 7 months?” Jasmine asked with a worried look.

“Nothing sweetie, Daddy and Pappy love you and are very, I repeat very lucky to have you.” Chandler responded to her worried look.

“Yeah,” Joey said, “Pappy and Daddy wouldn’t trade you in for anything in the whole wide world.”

Jasmine gave her Dads a smile that said she no longer worried of going back to the orphanage she was from.

“So, why don’t you date someone you like.” asked Phoebe, “Like the woman at the table over there.” she said pointing to the pretty woman they where both drooling over earlier.

“Simple,” said Monica, “If my parents ever found out that I am a lesbian they would disown me, and even though they drive me crazy and hurt my feelings, they are still family. And if Ross knew, he would freak more then are parents would, now because that Carol chose a woman over Ross.” 

As they talked one of the waitresses came up and gave Monica a note and pointed at the woman Phoebe talked about earlier. When Monica read the note she let out a high pitch squeal.

This made Jasmine cover her ears and make a remark on Auntie Monica being to loud. She hopped off the couch and sat on Pappy’s (aka Joey’s) lap. 

“What is it?” asked Phoebe. 

“It’s her phone number.” Monica said as she waved at the woman at the table on the other side of the coffee shop. Her wave was met with a wink from the woman as she left the table and headed for the door.

* * *

As time went on it started to rain, Phoebe coloured with Jasmine at the table, Chandler told them about some weird dream he had recently (PG version only of course), as they waited for Ross to come.

* * *

When Ross finally showed up he let out a very sad, “Hi.” 

“Why so gloomy.” asked Joey innocently enough.

“Maybe because my wife left me for another woman, thanks to your cousin Janice.” Ross angrily directed the last comment towards Joey.

Chandler gave Ross a disapproving look about not only blaming Janice, one of his best friends, for his brake up just because she introduced Carol to her new partner, but also blaming his husband too. 

Joey could see Chandler’s disapproving look towards Ross and when Joey looked down he saw the same disapproving look from their daughter while she sat on her daddy’s lap. Joey wanted to laugh at how cute they looked, daughter like father, but withstand himself because he didn’t want to pick a fight with Ross. 

“How are you doing?” Monica asked her brother.

“God, it feels like someone reached down my throat and grabbed my small intestine and pulled it out  
and tied it around my neck.” Ross replied walking over to Chandler, not even noticing the look Chandler was giving him.

As a response to the question a very sarcastic Chandler asked Ross if he wanted a cookie.

Ross finally noticed Chandler’s look, “It is true.” he said responding to Chandler’s glare.

All Chandler did was started to eat a cookie in response.

“Carol moved her stuff out to day.” Monica said to try and calm the tension in the air.

Chandler started to feel bad because deep down he knew the brake up between Ross and Carol was in fact his fault. Carol came to him a few months after Joey and him adopted Jasmine and asked for his opinion as a friend and psychiatrist. And he gave her his opinion both professionally and from experience. She wanted to know if she should follow her heart or stay in a loveless marriage. Chandler could not understand 100% what she was going throw but he understood what it was like to follow your heart especially after meeting that special someone. Before he met Joey he was on a corse to become a data analyst and it was the most boring thing in the whole wide world. And when Joey came into the picture following his dreams of acting. Chandler decided to follow his own dreams of and attempted to getting a doctorate in psychiatry. Which he did, without Joey he would not be as happy as he was to this day with a job he love, and a family he loved even more. Even though Ross was his friend first he still was Carol’s friend to and she deserved to be happy too. Deep down he knew he did the right thing even if it hurt Ross right now.  
  
“Let me get you some coffee.” said Monica snapping Chandler out of his thoughts.

Ross moved and sat next to Phoebe, which made Phoebe try to clear his aura. Chandler smiled at her unique Phoebe way of trying to make someone feel better. However Ross just would not take it and snapped at Phoebe to stop. 

“I will be fine. I hope she will be very happy.” Ross said with no actual empathy.

“No you don’t.” said Monica while she was waiting for his coffee.

“No I don’t. She and that b***** are going to hell, if the lord has anything to say.” Ross said bitterly.

“No swearing or saying anything remotely like that in front of the kid!” Chandler and Joey said angrily to Ross not just because he said a bad word in front of Jasmine but something homophobic, low and very irresponsible too. 

What surprise everyone was when Jasmine snapped back “Love is not a sin!” she said from her daddy’s lap giving Ross a glare that could kill. Joey and Chandler beamed with pride because there daughter said something that they all wish they had courage to say. 

Chandler knew that Ross came from a very conservative Christina family and it was drilled into Ross and his sister Monica that being homosexual was bad. Which why Ross was still very homophobic even being friends with Chandler for years and why Monica still only went out with men when it was clear she was a lesbian. He knew Ross didn’t mean it to hurt any of his friends with the comment it was just the way he was raised and he was feeling really hurting and betrayed.

Ross said sorry to them feeling bad about what he said and when on to say he just wished to be married again. That’s when a woman in a bridle gown came rushing into “Central Perk’ from the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or created Friends (TV Show) or the characters. This is only for fun and not profit. Please be nice in the comment.


End file.
